1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to faucets and more specifically it relates to a push control faucet handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous faucets have been provided in prior art that are devices containing values for controlling a flow of water or other liquids from pipes, tanks, barrels, drums or other reservoirs by opening and closing. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.